New History New Destiny
by Athenes muse
Summary: Destinies change and the galaxy forever at peace... or so they thought. The stories of the next generation of scouts and guardians. Witness their trails and adventures from beginning to end. 7 chaps up. R&R Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Mercury

Mini Mercury – Lady Catherine Barton

"Papa! Papa!" a light blue haired girl ran through the halls of her giant home.

Trowa looked up from his paperwork as his young 5 year old daughter came running into his study followed by a disgruntled looking governess.

"Cathy… What are you doing here?" Trowa rose from his seat behind his desk and went to pick up his tearful daughter.

"Miss Edwin said she was going to take the paddle to me Papa!" Cathy exclaimed hiding her face into her fathers robe.

"Miss Edwin, would you care to elaborate as to why you believe Cathy needs a spanking?" Trowa asked while stroking his daughter's hair.

"She will not sit still and let me teach her at all. She back talks and tells me that her lessons are easy and boring! She refuses to do any work and gives dirty looks to me behind my back! I thought it was finally time to give this nasty little wretch her lesson!" The angry Miss Edwin replied.

Trowa gave the governess one of his deadly glare and sat his daughter down on the ground, "Cathy why don't you go visit your mother in the laboratory, Miss Edwin and I are going to have a little talk."

With that said Trowa patted his daughter on the head and she gracefully left the room, Miss Edwin glaring at her all the while.

"Miss Edwin… did you ever think that perhaps the reason she was refusing to do her studies was because the work you are giving her might be to easy for her?"

"My Lord that is absurd! She is but a little child; I am giving her work that is at her age range. I do hope that you are not blaming me for her rotten attitude!" The governess's face turned red with agitation.

Trowa sighed and glared impatiently at his daughter's tutor, "Miss Edwin, if you haven't noticed, she comes from a family that has been known to have IQ's higher than that of average children of their age." Trowa paused for a moment and glanced at the governess to see how she was taking his lecture. Miss Edwin looked none to pleased to have been corrected about her observation.

"On that note I advise you to raise the bar on her work and give her more challenging lessons; if you cannot handle that Miss Edwin then perhaps you might find yourself new employment."

"Lord Barton! Your daughter is out of control and you say that it is my fault because she is above her years; well I will have you know my Lord that I would not stay here for another minute! There are plenty of decent children out there who deserve the education that your daughter turned down."

"If that is how you feel then I will be happy to write this off as your resignation." Trowa said sitting down at his desk.

"Sir all I can say is good luck trying to find a teacher that will actually teach that ungrateful wretch! You might never find one and have to teach her your self and might I say it will take the devil himself to teach that ungrateful brat!"

Trowa glared his nastiest glare and motioned for his guard to escort her out of the palace. As he massaged his temples, Ami came in with Cathy both a look of curiosity.

"Trowa darling, was that Miss Edwin I saw being taken away by the guard?" Ami asked.

Trowa looked up from his desk and smiled gentle at his wife and daughter.

"Yes, she was no longer able to perform her duty so she decided that her job as Cathy's tutor just was not for her. So I let her go, the guards were just helping her out."

"But who will teach Cathy? Certainly you thought of that before you let her go!" Ami stated shocked at her husband's obvious lack of care.

"I thought about that and I do believe that Miss Edwin had a good idea in saying that perhaps you and I would be the best tutors for our daughter…"

"Mommy and daddy are going to teach me?" Cathy's eyes lit up like the sky after a stormy day, "You mean that now I can learn more with papa?"

Trowa smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm, Ami laughed and sat in a chair by Trowa. Cathy ran around the room laughing all the while.


	2. Chapter 2: Venus

Mini Venus – Lady Jazmyn Winner

"Quatre my love, look Jazmyn is walking!" Minako exclaimed as Jazmyn stood up with the support of her mother's knee and waddled towards her father who was playing on the piano.

Quatre instantly stopped playing the piano and turned to his youngest daughter; he smiled and held out his arms for her. Jazmyn smiled her one-toothed grin and hobbled over into his arms. Her father picked her up and laughed as he tossed her up and spun her around.

"Oh this is wonderful! What a good girl you are Jazzy!" Quatre said as he set her back on the ground again, as he did this their eldest daughter came into the room.

"What is all the excitement father?" She asked as her parents laughed and cooed at her baby sister.

"Oh! Abigail your sister started to walk!" Minako exclaimed.

Abby's eyes lit up and she ran and sat next to her mother and started to coo at her sister like her parents. Quatre sat on the stool in front of the piano and watched his girls laugh and play, he could not think of a better way to spend an afternoon. But what he didn't know was that this moment of happiness would not last.

Suddenly three guards came in startling the happy family, Minako got up and glared at the guards and was about to yell at them when Quatre put his hand on her shoulder and glanced at her.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion; you have startled my daughters and upset the Lady of the house."

One of the guards stepped up and saluted Quatre, "My Lord please forgive us, but there is an invasion coming from somewhere on the northern side of the palace!"

Minako gasped and Abby scowled, Jazmyn just stared at everyone and went back to playing with her toys.

"Who would attack the palace? We have never done anything to anyone and we have always remained loyal to the best interest of the people!" Minako said as she clung to her husband.

"My Lady, I believe it is the rebellion from those colonies surrounding our sister planet. They're planning to invade all of the neighboring planets they don't want to be ruled by nobles, they want to be independent!" One of the other guards explained.

Quatre looked far beyond shocked for words, while his wife was on the verge of tears.

"Well we must defend the palace and stop them here! If we do nothing they will go to the other planets and hurt our friends!" Abby said pulling out her crystal.

"You're right Abigail but we cannot all fight them off. Someone must be here for Jazmyn!" Quatre said, "Minako I want you to stay here and contact Heero and Wufei, they are the closest. Then I want you to stay in here and keep Jazmyn safe, if I see Artimis I will send him to you."

"Quatre no! Please we can go to the shelter and wait for reinforcements!" Minako cried as she hugged her husband.

"Minako my love, we must do this. I need you to stay here. Please do this for me my love." Quatre said softly kissing Minako on the forehead.

Minako nodded her head but continued to cry as her daughter and husband left.

It was a battle that lasted well into the next morning, and with the Dark came victory for the guardians of the galaxy, but not without a few sacrifices.

The next week nobles from all over the galaxy stood in front of two caskets, women were crying, the men were forlorn and the children just stared not understanding. Minako gave the eulogy about Quatre Winner and Abigail Winner… her husband and daughter.

Later that night, Queen Serenity declared mournfully that Jazmyn would be apart of the next generation of guardians as Sailor Mini Venus. At the age of 8 Jazmyn would become a defender of her very own planet and galaxy.

Minako lived the rest of her days a widow, but she would also cherish the times that she had with her beloved Quatre.


	3. Chapter 3: Moon 1

Mini Moon – Princess Serenity (Rini) Yui

Rini skipped around in the garden, today she was looking for the perfect gift for her father. He was always so busy with work that he had no time to spend with her or her brother Tobias, so today she was looking for a gift to give to him so that he would not be so sad about it.

"Your majesty! Why are you out in the gardens without your lady in waiting?" A gardener popped out of the flower bushes.

"I'm picking flowers for my daddy! He is very sad so Rini wants to cheer him up!" Rini replied with a huge grin plastered on her face.

The gardener chuckled and answered back, "Well my dear, you wont find much flowers that daddy's like in this garden."

Rini looked dejected for a moment, then she shook it off and looked back to the gardener with hopeful innocent eyes, "Do you know of a gift I could get my daddy?"

With a smile the gardener nodded her head and motioned for the young princess to follow her. Rini did with excited glee.

When the reached the servant's quarters the gardener led her to her rooms and told her she would have to keep this a secret.

"Now I have a faithful companion that has recently had babies, maybe your father would like to have one." The gardener opened a closet to reveal a mother dog with 4 puppies of multiple colors.

"Oh! They are so cute! My daddy loves puppies! You are giving one to me to give to my daddy?" Rini looked back and forth from the puppies to the gardener, her eyes big and bright.

Once again the gardener laughed, "Well I will give you a puppy on one condition. You must promise me that one of my puppies will have a good home and a loving companion."

Rini giggled and nodded, then the gardener urged her forward and Rini looked at the puppies carefully. All the puppies were cute and Rini would have taken all of them but there was one puppy she noticed that reminded her of her mother. Rini giggled again and picked the pup up.

"Please may I have this one?" Rini looked at the gardener holding her chosen dog.

The gardener nodded then led her back to the garden entrance of the castle, "Now let your daddy know that he must take good care of this puppy, and make sure to give this puppy plenty of fresh air and love promise?"

Rini smiled and hugged the puppy, then hugged the gardener, "I promise miss lady! I will make sure that daddy loves this puppy to the fullest!!"

Then the gardener sent Rini on her way. Rini ran all the way to the court room and almost ran into her mother and Luna.

"My dear, why do you have a dog?" Luna asked slightly shifting behind the Queen.

"It's for daddy, Luna! Daddy has been sad so Rini is giving this puppy to daddy for a get better present!" The puppy that Rini was holding barked happily and Rini giggled.

"Rini I'm sure your father will love the gift; just make sure that you don't interrupt him if he is busy." Serenity said with a gentle smile.

Rini just smiled back at her mother and then entered the court room. King Heero was silently typing away on his laptop; he didn't notice that Rini came into the room until he heard a small bark in his right ear.

Heero looked over to his right side and saw his purple haired daughter smiling up at him with a bulge coming out of her shirt, her bulge barked again.

"Daddy! I have a present for you! I know you will love it, but I can't tell you where I got it!" She whispered the next part, "It's a secret."

Heero smiled gently and picked her up to place on his lap, "What is it Rini?"

"This is from both me and Tobias!" Rini said blushing, "You always look so sad when you are working so we got you something to cheer you up!"

Heero smiled again as his little girl pulled out a small golden puppy with baby blue eyes. Rini stuck the puppy in his face and yelled surprise. Heero laughed his rare laugh and grabbed the puppy from his daughter.

Rini in turn laughed causing both Tobias and their mother to enter the court room.

"Oh wow a puppy! Mommy looks a puppy!" Tobias exclaimed as he ran up to his father and older sister.

"Why darling! What a gorgeous puppy! Where did you get it?" Serenity asked as she walked up to her husband, Rini giggled again knowing her mother was teasing.

"So daddy what are you going to name the puppy?" Rini and Tobias asked at once.

Heero looked at Serenity then at the puppy; he thought for another moment then smiled, "I think that we should name him Fayt."

Rini laughed as Serenity asked why, "Because it was fate that brought this family of mine together."


	4. Chapter 4: Moon 2

Dark Knight – Prince Tobias Yui

Prince Tobias was wondering the halls of the north wing looking for Fayt. Even though Fayt was his father's dog, he and Tobias had a kind of bond, since he was the only male child in the whole palace.

As he wondered the halls he noticed that there were no servants anywhere along the corridor. He was a little scared because he never wondered the halls without his mother or Lady Kitty Luna. As he wondered further he heard a bark; Tobias smiled when he heard it and ran forward toward the sound. When he reached the room that he had heard the bark from, he noticed that unlike the other doors in the hall, this door was opened.

Tobias walked in cautiously using his lessons of stealth to creep through shadows. When he observed the room his saw Fayt, but what he didn't expect to see was his father. Tobias came out of the shadows and ran to his father.

"Father! You found Fayt!" Tobias said with his calm cheery smile.

Heero looked down at his son and nodded, and then he patted him on the head as he began to move towards the window in front of them.

"Father, what is the matter? Aren't you happy that you found Fayt? Didn't you miss him?" Tobias asked curiously.

Heero stopped for a moment then turned back to his son, the last of the day's light shinning around his form.

"Tobias, I apologize to you, I am happy to see our faithful companion, but after our visit to Venus I haven't been myself."

Tobias thought about the last two weeks and how there had been so much yelling the first week then the second week there had been so much crying from his mother and complete silence from his father, and sadness that he sees his father portray still at this moment in time.

"Father… why was everyone so sad, I don't understand why seeing aunt Minako would upset you so. Is it because uncle Quatre didn't come to see the boxes?" Tobias asked as Fayt started to lick his hand.

Heero shook with hidden emotions as he listened to his son's innocence about the death of his friend and god daughter.

For the first time in Heero's life he had problems holding back his emotions. Tobias stood there looking more and more worried as his father shook from what he didn't know.

"Father, what is wrong? Please don't be sad, I'm sure uncle Quatre will be there next time! Please don't be sad father." Tobias said; his innocent eyes shinned with determination to make his father happy.

That was all it took for Heero to lose it, he collapsed to the floor and tears fell down his face his eyes shut tightly in shame and agony for all of the events this past week.

As Heero cried, Tobias stood there in shock. Never before had he ever seen his father cry, he had cut himself with knives when helping mother with crafts, he had been bitten when Fayt was still a pup and he and Tobias's mother had fought, but never before had he seen his father cry.

"Father, please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you sad! Please daddy, please don't cry!" Tobias exclaimed running to his father in distress.

As Tobias embraced his father Heero let out actual sobs and pulled his son to him. Heero cried into his son's shoulder, and Tobias held him tight trying to think of a way to make his father feel better.

Fayt got up on his paws and slowly crept over to the sorrowful yet beautiful picture of a father son moment, and laid his head right next to his two masters' shoulders.

When Tobias felt Fayt's wet nose touch his ear, he remembered something his mother once told him.

"Father, you know even though uncle Quatre and cousin Abby weren't there in body doesn't mean that they did not come to the meeting spiritually."

Heero pulled back in shock at his son's young wisdom, it made him wonder if now his son understood that Quatre and Abigail were dead.

Heero wiped his tears and questioned his son, "Tobias, do you understand why Quatre and Abby were not there?"

Tobias looked confused for a moment then he smiled and replied, "No father, but I guessed that they didn't want to see aunty cry and they went to get flowers for her."

Heero's eyes welled up more at his son's pure innocence. But he knew that if his son lived that lie it would hurt him more than just knowing that two people that they all cared about were not coming back.

"Tobias my son… There is no easy way to say this, but Quatre and Abby were not gone because they wanted Minako to feel better…" He paused for a moment, "they passed away… Do you understand what that means?"

Tobias's eyes were wide with wonder and curiosity, he shook his head, "What does it mean father? Will you tell me?"

Heero's eyes filled with more tears, this would be harder than he thought it would be, "Son, it means that they… well it means that they died Tobias. Do you know what that means?"

Tobias's eyes then changed from the wide eyed ignorance to tearful understanding, "F-father are you saying that they, they were the reason aunty was crying?" Then another realization shook Tobias's young features, "They were the ones in those big black boxes weren't they? The boxes that they put into the ground, everyone was crying because uncle and Abby were in the boxes."

Heero knew that this was hurting Tobias as much as it had hurt him. He nodded in acknowledgement toward the forlorn boy, which only made him cry harder.

"Son I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you so bluntly, please don't cry. I know it's hard to accept, believe me… " He stopped to hold his son, "Quatre was one of my best friends, I miss him dearly but what you said before, how they were there spiritually… It made it better, think about what you said, it still fits because that was the only way they could be there."

Tobias looked at his father for a moment the smiled; he wiped his tears then hugged his father. That was how the Queen found them when she entered the room.

Heero and his son looked up to see their Queen, her eyes were still red from crying all week, but she also had a look of stubbornness.

"My love and darling child Minako has called from Venus. Everything is alright and back to normal there, she said that people don't have to cry anymore for the loss of our dear friends, for she has seen them in the stars." Queen Serenity said with a quivering voice.

Heero nodded and looked over to his son; Tobias had cried so much that he was starting to fall asleep.

"You told him what really happened didn't you Heero." Serenity said mournfully.

Heero nodded again swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You do know that he will probably never be the same again right? He has lost a part of his innocence; he might even change from a sensitive boy to more of a sturdy solid man."

Heero nodded yet again and picked his now sleeping son up from the floor and walked up to his wife and they both left the room together, with their son in hand and Fayt in tow.


	5. Chapter 5: Mars

Mini Mars – Lady Marie Wufei

"One… Two… Two and a half…" Rei counted as her daughter sat up in a tree glaring at her mother.

'Young lady get down here right this moment! Don't make me get your father; you know he doesn't like to be interrupted while he's meditating." Rei sighed as Marie climbed even higher into the oak tree that lay in the garden of the Mars kingdom.

"No mama I won't come down! Not until you make my visions go away!" Marie yelled from the top of the tree.

Rei sighed again and rubbed her temples then turned to her lady in waiting and said, "Mary could you please go fetch Lord Chang for me?"

"Yes my Lady." With that the maid was off.

Rei turned back to Marie and shouted out, "Marie I have already explained this to you! Your visions are apart of whom you are, there is no changing it!" She could her Marie crying even though they were about 20 feet apart.

"Darling, I'm sorry that you have the visions but someday it will be easier to have them."

"Rei?" Rei turned around to see her husband walking up to her from the garden entrance.

"Chang. Marie climbed the oak and now refuses to come down." Chang looked stern and was about to yell but Rei stopped him, "My love, it's about her visions again."

Chang looked up in the tree with understanding, "What are you going to do then woman? She is never going to get rid of her visions."

Rei's eyes watered up, she looked toward the top of the tree, "Marie! I know what you are feeling right now, but running away from this won't change anything! The visions will always be there, just like you I hated them but I had to learn to live with them and so will you!"

Rei heard the sobs subside for a moment, then she heard a sniff when a shaky voice replied, "Mommy, I know that I will never live a day without seeing things before they happen."

"I just wish that they wouldn't all be so sad," Her sobs increased again; "I had to see Abby die and uncle Quatre! Then, then I had to hear that they did die and we had to go to the funeral!"

Rei's eyes welled with more tears, "I don't want to have to see people die anymore! All the crying! Please I don't know what to do!"

"Stop being so weak Marie!" Rei looked at her husband in shock as he started yelling at their distraught daughter.

"People die; it's a fact of life! Even if you didn't see it before it happened, that wouldn't change the destiny! I had to see death first hand; do you think I got a warning when Meilan died? Do you think I cried when all the people I cared about died?" Chang shook with anger and sorrow.

Marie stopped crying completely, she peeked over the side of the tree, "When you are done feeling sorry for your self come down and maybe we will talk. Until then you can stay up there."

Chang started to walk away, "Chang!"

Chang ignored her and continued to walk. Marie stared at her father, she felt the shame seep through her entire body and she could no longer keep up the stubborn façade.

"Daddy wait! I'm so-whoa!" Marie's grip slipped on the tree and she started to fall.

"Marie!" Rei screamed.

Chang turned and saw his daughter fall, she looked too stunned to scream, but her mother seemed to be doing the screaming for her.

Everything happened so slowly, Chang ran back toward the tree, Rei had fell trying to get to the tree and Marie fell head first to the ground.

Before anyone knew it Marie was in Chang's arms and everyone was crying… including Chang.

"Daddy… I'm sorry, I won't be weak anymore." Marie said as she shifted to look at her father.

"Oh Marie, you aren't weak! You are the bravest brat I know! Please forgive me for being a bad father!" Chang said crying into his daughter's hair.

Rei watched the scene play before her and smiled through the adrenaline and tears.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, my little sparrow."


	6. Chapter 6: Jupiter

Mini Jupiter – Lady Solet Maxwell

The day on Jupiter was a windy one, and Lady Solet loved it. She sat on the cliff over looking the valley below; her personality at the moment was dreamy and calm.

"Wind, wind take me away, take me away so far away!" She sang as she swung her legs over the edge and played with her left braid.

The wind picked up and Solet changed into a realistic pessimist, "Oh this horrible wind, why must this weather torture me so!!" She began to cry; the wind slowed down again and she went back to peaceful.

Solet giggled and jumped up. She stuck out her arms and started to spin, the wind seeming to follow her movement. The more she spun, the more the wind surrounded her, until she was lifted into the air. Solet had made a tornado and now she was on her way through the valley, her personality had changed to destructive. Solet had become part of the tornado and she laughed insanely as she spun through unexpected towns, an alarm sounded. Solet's tornado turned into an emerald green spinning light; that was when Duo and Makoto appeared.

"Solet calm down! Stop this right now!" Duo yelled into the bright tornado.

Solet laughed harder, she advanced toward them in the tornado, "Please Solet stop this, control yourself!" Her mother tried to connect with her.

The wind began to change again; Solet's tornado began to slow down, the green light began to fade. Duo and Makoto stared in pain as their daughter began to scream and cry; her tornado had stopped, in fact the wind its self had stopped.

Duo ran to catch his daughter as she fell to the ground. Solet cried and cried for she knew what evils she had done.

"Shh, Solo baby it's alright, everything is alright." Duo said as he brushed his hand through Solet's hair.

Solet sobbed harder and shook with self hate, Duo held her tighter and a crying Makoto collapsed next to them embracing them both.

"My baby! Don't worry we will make this better I promise little one… Please don't cry anymore." Makoto said hugging both her daughter and her husband.

Duo looked over to his wife with confusion and pain etched on his face, Makoto only nodded toward him and Duo lifted their child up and left for home.

* * *

When the arrived home Makoto lead Duo down to the lab and introduced him to a team of scientists that Ami had sent to help with Solet's problem. 

"Makoto what are they going to do to our Solo?" Duo asked looking cautiously at the group of scientists while clutching to Solet's sleeping form more firmly.

"Duo she is out of control! Her personality changes every time she is outside! If we just let this go then she might do worse next time!" Makoto cried as she motioned to their sleeping daughter.

Duo looked sorrowfully at Solet then back to his wife, "What are they planning to do to her?"

"They created a device that they insert into her left temple," Makoto paused when she saw Duo scowl, "Now Duo please, this will help to suppress the personality change. She will get to live a normal life; the people might be able to trust her to be their defender."

"But Makoto! What if they screw up? What if it only makes it worse? I don't want her to feel anymore pain, but this is even worse, she won't be able to control herself! Every time she feels her normal change and it doesn't happen how will she feel?" Duo took a breath, "I know you are thinking for the best of our daughter, but did you really think about the best for her feelings?"

Makoto sighed, "Duo we don't have any other choices here! If she doesn't get this chip there is no telling how much worse she could get. We might not be able to get her to stop next time Duo!"

One of the scientists came forward, "My Lord and Lady if I may interrupt…"

"Please mister, go ahead." Makoto replied.

"Yes Milady" He cleared his throat and turned to Duo, "My Lord it is quite simple really, the chip is very small and it is merely a small incision above her left temple. Now you were concerned about her free will, well let me tell you My Lord that she will never notice that things are different beside the fact she no longer has violent movements. The controlling mechanism does not prevent her from doing anything she wants to do; it simple suppresses negative violent outbursts."

Duo still looked unsure, but he thought about all the times he had to physically restrain his daughter, and thought of all the pain his young 8 year old little girl.

"I do not approve of this, but I don't want to see Solo suffer anymore. But if I see that she is miserable once we stop this little experiment and we try my way!" Duo said with venom.

Makoto looked shocked at the burning rage she saw in her husband.

"Duo, Don't be so mad! Calm down, this is to help her!"

"Makoto Shinagami's gene cannot be suppressed! This will not work because she has apart of my DNA with her!" Duo said earnestly.

"Duo stop! This will work and we will live a happy life together." Makoto said coming closer to her husband.

"I- I can't sit here and see this happen" He surrendered Solet over to her mother and continued, "Here take her from me before I change my mind."

Makoto took Solet and handed her over to the scientists. Duo left in a huge huff Makoto followed directly after.

* * *

Two days after the event Duo watched Solet very closely. She had no idea that she had that chip in her, and she seemed normal. She played with her toys and sat on the ledge of the cliff like always, she had the changes like always but when the wind got extreme she stayed the same as she was when the wind was calm. She didn't seem to notice, but Duo could and he still felt uncomfortable, because of these events him and Makoto had a hard time getting along for months.

Everything in the end turned out alright, Duo still had his Solo and Solo still had the wind. Makoto still had Duo so everything seemed to be alright for now… Or was it?


	7. Chapter 7: The journey begins

When We Meet – Inner Sailor Scouts

"Solet! the shuttles here!" Makoto yelled to her daughter as she sat on her usual cliff.

Solet looked up from the village below her and smiled, it was time to spread her wings and fly.

Makoto was instructing the maids how to take care of her daughter's luggage while Duo was conversing with the royal shuttle pilot.

"Mother I'm ready to go!" Solet said as she came running up to her parents.

Duo looked over to her daughter and grinned, "Hey Kiddo! This guys ready to take you away, I hope you remember all that we have taught you and apply it to your daily adventures."

Solet grinned; her father's grin and hugged her parents, "I promise to make you guys proud!"

Makoto was the one to respond, "We know you will … Just be careful, the universe is quite big."

Solet hopped up into the shuttle and the door closed; her parents were both teary eyed as the shuttle took off. The next time they would see their daughter again would be when she was a fully grown woman.

* * *

It took five hours for the shuttle to reach Mars, when it finally did arrive there was a lone figure waiting to board. She had a hard eye shape, but the eyes themselves looked soft. The pilot exited the shuttle and confronted the girl.

"Miss, are you Lady Marie?" The girl nodded.

"Well then; I am the pilot of Crystal Tokyo's royal shuttle, may I get your bags?" He asked as he began to reach for her belongings.

Like light, Marie grabbed his arms and was face to face with him, "Sir no one touches my bags but me. Only someone weak would allow another person to carry their bags." The pilot stared in shock and the young woman before him, he could see years of training behind her soft eyes, but what he did not understand was how her eyes could be so soft.

"Forgive me my Lady; I was merely doing my duty as your pilot."

As she released him Rei and Chang appeared on the shuttles docking port. The pilot bowed his head in respect as they came to stand by their daughter.

"Forgive us for being late. We had business to attend to before we could see you off Marie" Rei stated as she patted Marie on the head.

Chang just stared her in the eyes and nodded his head; his daughter no longer needed to hear words, just acknowledgement for her years of preparation for this day.

"I will honor the family name father, I promise. Your saving my life will not go in vain; I will come back only when I have proved myself worthy to do so."

Once again Chang nodded his head and Rei let out a little sob as she hugged Marie to her. Chang knew that Marie could see the love from his ever ebony eyes; she looked over her mother's shoulder and subtly smiled at him. When her mother finally let go of her Marie picked up her bags and nodded once again to her parents.

"I know that this will make me sound weak…" Marie took a breath, "I'm going to miss you guys, I will honor this family and prove myself to you so that I may come back to your love again." Chang smiled and nodded to his child and Rei started crying heavily as Marie entered the shuttle after the pilot.

* * *

"Now Rini you remember to contact us as soon as you land on Mercury understand?"

The teen in question simply rolled her eyes in response to her mother's worried lectures and smirked at her as she hefted her bunny shaped bag onto her shoulder.

"Stop worrying so much mama! I haven't trained for 15 years to have you treat me like a novice as your sending me out into the galaxy!"

As the two females bickered Heero and Tobias followed by Fayt brought the rest of the baggage for the adventure in which the two future leaders of the galaxy were about to embark.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Toby asked as he fished out Fayt's favorite ball out of his pocket.

"Hush up Toby! I am simply explaining to mother that she need not worry about us as were are plenty capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Alright, alright this is no way for a family to bid each other farewell now is it? Now behave yourselves…" Heero paused and looked toward his wife, "That goes for you as well Usa-Ko."

At this Usagi turned toward him with a pout that made everyone laugh. Just then the shuttle began to dock in the loading bay and began to prepare for boarding.

"Now Tobias darling you will be the only boy on this quest remember that." Usagi said as she placed her gloved covered hand on his shoulder, "You must remember to be a perfect gentleman and mind yourself."

Rini giggled as Toby rolled his eyes, "Mother I promise to behave myself and don't worry, I will hold true to my duty as the protector of the sailor senshi."

The queen of Crystal Tokyo smiled gently in approval and kissed him on the cheek. As she went to bid her daughter farewell Heero walked up to Toby and stood beside him patting Fayt on the head.

"You know your mother is going to worry about you every second that you are gone right?" Heero looked over to his son, and noticed the sheer determination showing in his eyes.

"I want you to remember everything that I have taught you and never let yourself lose control for that is your greatest weapon above all else."

Toby glanced at his father and then back to the pilot that was greeting his mother and sister, "Father I will never forget anything that you have taught me… Please tell mother that she need not worry, I will protect Rini and the others, and I won't fail ever."

Heero looked at his son with pride but then frowned and spoke with such seriousness that it took Toby by surprise.

"Tobias, while I know that you will never forget your duty to this galaxy, you must remember to hold true to your heart." Toby looked on confused, "Don't let this life of yours drag you into a lonely life without love, do what your heart tells you… Only then will you succeed anywhere in life. Don't forget that ever."

Heero smiled his rare smile and patted Toby on the back before walking over toward Serenity and their daughter. Toby stood still running what his father had said through his mind as he said good bye the Fayt and lifted his bag over his shoulder.

"Good bye Rini, good bye Tobias may the gods be on your side and I pray that you return safe home when you are ready." The teens nodded and bid their parents farewell. As the shuttle lifted away from the Earth they soon began to wonder if they would ever really see their parents again in this life time.

* * *

Next chapter the shuttle completes its journey on the planet closest to the Sun. Stay tuned as the new defenders of the galaxy get to know each other for the second time in their lives.

As for those who are concerned about the ooc… Well I thought about how many people do change with age and thought about what would happened if their was peace and the pilots found love and I really could not see them staying exactly how they were when they were of killing people. So there it is Nect chapter will be up shortly.


End file.
